There are number of applications, which do not require high intensity or high accuracy of Object detection as hi-cost “security” Systems offer, but rather require an Object detection System which would serve as “deterrent” System or device aimed at improving business performance. An example—Object detection System installed for automatic check out lines in super-markets and other stores. In these types of applications the automatic check out line could, in addition to typical devices such as: ATM, barcode scanners, etc., include: conveyor System, which among other Objectives, could increase throughput of Processing Objects at a given check-out line. Addition of conveyor(s) complicates the task of Object detection and monitoring, as well as makes it more challenging to protect purchased Objects integrity, while also detecting un-Expected Objects, including Objects which were possibly not paid for.
Existing Systems, although most equipped with sufficient computing powers, have insufficient information about the Process, and as result, are inefficient in terms of providing Customers with most safe, reliable and timely services. The existing Systems security depends on static measurements of Objects parameters, such as weight, size.
This application covers an “Intelligent Modular Transport System with Object Behavioral Recognition and Process Control”, which could be defined as a stand-alone System, which could consist of a number of intelligent devices, which could be grouped together and controlled as a closed-loop System in a such a matter, that: could direct the flow and proper initial positioning of Objects; advance an Object or Objects placed on top of it's Track, or advance Objects along a Track by other means, such as Objects being suspended from a trolley, etc.; and could identify Object Behavioral Parameters such as: weight, physical shape, etc.; and could monitor and control position of Objects placed on the Track. The System could use obtained Object Behavioral Parameters after each Object Transaction in a such matter as to: record, store and analyze the Object Behavioral patterns in a centralized data base under an Object Identification number or code, which could be attached to an Object via barcode label; and the System could use the stored Behavioral Pattern to properly identify a respective Object next time it is introduced into the System, based on the Objects Identification, such as its barcode information; record, store and analyze in a centralized data base System's own performance in terms of selected or set criteria, and could compare the stored data to real-time performance data, and make self-calibration adjustments, as needed, in order to sustain required performance repeatability, including Objects related measurements, etc.; and could optimize Object Acceptance criteria, with objectives, which could include achieving most reliable and efficient Object Detection while performing transportation of Objects along it's Track with most attainable throughput, and maintaining Object safety throughout the entire Process.
The IMTS System Controller could communicate with a Host computer, and communications interface could be implemented to comply with PC industry term of “plug-and-play devices”, as needed.
In this application, I will demonstrate the advantages of the IMTS over existing Systems, which include such features:
a) Object Behavioral analysis during Transactions to establish Pattern of Object's Behavior
b) Dynamic Object Behavioral Recognition, to ensure Objects are Processed properly
c) Dynamic Object Traffic Management, to ensure Objects safety and prompt Processing
d) Dynamic System Control to achieve maximum efficiency in completing Transactions
e) Networked remote Systems data sharing for most optimum operation of any System
f) System real-time self-diagnostics, and self-calibration, as needed